One Evening
by Literapture
Summary: If I could include brackets in the title, this would've been called 'one fluffy evening'. Just a short quick little scene I wrote loooong ago about Oz and Gil.  Oneshot. OzxGil. Fluff!


**I'm a little amazed at how old this is. It really doesn't feel like I've been reading PH for a year now. Though that probably isn't much to some people...  
Anyway, this was written so long back and I just decided to dredge it up last night and look it over for simple grammar mistakes. Very simple fluffy scene with Oz and Gil... who else?**

**Disclaimer: Who's sick of these? Rhetorical question, don't answer. _Pandora Hearts and all the characters found within it are not mine and never will be._**

**_

* * *

_**

The sinking evening sun peaked over the distant horizon and seeped through the curtains leaving pale yellow streaks across the neatly made covers. Gilbert Nightray rolled over onto his back, his arm up to block the sunlight, his tired eyes glazed in thought. Laying cold against his chest, half hidden beneath his white shirt was Pandora's seal mirror, proof of his contract with the Nightray chain, Raven. As his left hand moved absently to grasp the gold and glass pendent, Gilbert found himself recalling that past meeting with the black feathered chain when he had finally managed to make the contract he had devoted his life to obtaining.

The sudden crash of the bedroom door being flung open brought Gilbert quite suddenly back from his dark memories. He sat bolt upright and turned to see who had decided to break down his door. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light and it was a second before he could see who stood, leaning against his now closed door.

"Oz?" Gilbert said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. Oz looked up. His cheeks looked faintly flushed and his hair windblown as though he had been running.

"Oh, this is your room Gil?" Oz asked, his breathing heavy, more proof he had been running.

"Oz, what're you-?" Gilbert started but before he could finish, Oz leapt over and covered Gilbert's mouth with his right hand while the other held a finger to his lips indicating he should be silent. A second later Gilbert could hear the growing sound of heavy boots pounding the expensive Pandora carpets as what sounded like ten or more men ran past the bedroom door. Oz waited a moment after they had passed before he took his hand from Gilbert's mouth and headed back over to lean against the doorframe again. With an audible sigh he slid down the wood and sat with his forehead resting on his knees.

Gilbert stood up. "Were those Pandora's guards?" he asked, moving hesitantly to join Oz on the floor. As he sat down, Oz looked up. His eyes were tired but his lips wore the same smile as always, albeit a little dimmed. Gilbert knew by now though, not to trust every smile Oz wore to be anything more then a mask put in place to calm others' worries about him. The thought sent a small twinge of pain through Gilbert's head.

Oz nodded. "Reim decided to have them follow me again," he said. He gave a little huff of laughter and looked down at his hands locked in his lap. "I mean, it can be fun trying to loose them like just now," he began, "but in the end it only just starts to get tiring. And really, I don't believe there's much of a point." Gilbert looked up at this, ignoring the stronger twinge of pain now just behind his eyes, but Oz was still focused on his intertwined fingers. He sighed.

"It's just that, I think if the Baskervilles want to find me, they'll find me. And neither Pandora's guards nor anyone else here can do much about that."

Gilbert looked away. He wanted to say something to comfort Oz, remind him that no one here would let the Baskervilles get their way. But his head wouldn't stop hurting. Sharp twinges of pain stabbed at the nerves just behind his eyes and he brought his forehead down to press against his knees, trying to squeeze out the pain. Beside him Oz cracked open the door, peering through the inch of space to check for any lingering Pandora guards.

"It looks like they're gone," he said, still scanning the hallway. He moved to stand up. "I should probably go find-" he stopped when he realized Gilbert had caught his hand in his own.

"Gil?"

Gilbert looked up from his knees and blinked. "Ah, sorry," he mumbled and hurriedly let go of Oz's hand. He instead brought both hands up to eyes, trying to rub away the last of the pain. The heels of his hands were still pressed against his eyelids when he felt Oz's hands on his shoulders. He looked up, blinking to return his blurry vision back to normal. Oz's face had lost its reassuring smile and now looked genuinely concerned as he looked down at Gilbert.

"Gil, what's up?" he asked, expression still serious. "You're allowed to tell me if something's wrong, you know." Gilbert blinked but didn't say anything, too caught up in Oz's green gaze on his own yellow-gold one.

"Gil?"

Without thinking Gilbert leaned forward and up, closing the gap between him and Oz. Their lips brushed, Oz's still slightly parted from speaking. At the first touch Oz gave a little gasp and blinked in surprise but didn't pull away. Instead he fell back down to his spot beside Gilbert, his hands moving from Gilbert's shoulders to meet and lock behind his neck. Gilbert felt his own hands move from his sides until they were wrapped around Oz, fingers twisting through blond hair.

Gil hardly had time to understand what he was doing. His heart was racing too fast for his mind to follow and besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to think too hard about it anyway. Was this really happening or had he fallen asleep with the setting sun hours ago?

Before he could properly comprehend this, they were interrupted by a solid pounding one the room's double-doors. Shocked back down to reality, Gilbert jumped, releasing Oz and feeling sure his face must be glowing red.

"Sir?" Gil recognized the gruff voice as belonging to one of the head guards at Pandora and had to suppress a groan that stemmed from a mix of frustration and overall awkwardness.

"Sir… , please open the door!"

Beside Gil, Oz gave a resigned sigh. "I should probably just let them do their job, hm? But…" Gil turned to see Oz grinning up at him in near-innocence. "I'll be back later, kay?"

"Sir, please come out now or we will have to bring you out ourselves! We have been ordered to be aware of your location at all times."

Oz frowned. "Well, that's inconvenient," he grumbled and leaned lightly against Gilbert's shoulder.

The last rays of the sun vanished behind the horizon and Gilbert felt the hint of a true smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**A little short and pointless but that's why it's a oneshot.**

**Grazie per leggere il mio primo fanfic per _Pandora Hearts_!  
(Thanks for reading my first fanfic for _Pandora Hearts_!)  
**


End file.
